Patent Literature 1 suggests a structure that can reduce an influence of noise in a power converter including a semiconductor module. The power converter has a structure that connects input and output terminals and a contact terminal drawn out from the semiconductor module to a control substrate at the shortest distances. Accordingly, an inductance of a main circuit that passes the input and output terminals (main circuit inductance) and a control terminal path inductance that passes the control terminal are reduced, and the influence of noise is reduced.
However, in the semiconductor module described in Patent Literature 1, although the distance between the input and output terminals and the control substrate and the distance between the control terminal and the control substrate set to be the shortest, a distance between the input and output terminals and a distance between the input and output terminals and the control terminal are not considered. For example, when a distance between a positive electrode terminal and a negative electrode terminal that become a main terminal corresponding to an input terminal for performing current input in the input and output terminals, the main circuit inductance increases. In addition, when a distance between the main terminal and an alternating-current input terminal for connecting with a load such as a motor, which corresponds to the output terminal in the input and output terminals, is long, this path becomes a noise source. Due to the above-described factors, a reduction of an inductance of a large current path for supplying power to the load is insufficient, and a surge associated with a high-speed operation cannot be restricted. In addition, for example, when distances between the input and output terminals and the control terminal are short, a surge may cause a malfunction, for example, turning on and off of a semiconductor switching element by error (hereafter, referred to as an erroneous-on and an erroneous-off).